Forget the Past, Look to the Future
by zigyy553
Summary: On the verge of death, Shukaku and Kyuubi send Naruto and Gaara to the world of Spira, where Sin is raging. Becoming Guardians to Braska, they fulfill their promise to him and Jecht as they watch over Tidus and Yuna as guardians, moving away from the past
1. Guardians Now and Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FFX, but I own the Suzume no Kyuujuukyuu.

This fic was inspired by Zagger the Bloody Angel's Naruto Spira. It's quite good, I recommend it.

Ages: (Before Time Skip)

Gaara: 18After: 28

Naruto: 17After: 27

Auron: 28After: 38 (Still aging though he's dead…)

Now may I present…

Forget the Past, Look to the Future

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Some Unknown Cave

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

They had done it. Pein was dead long with all the Akatsuki. Kisame was dealt with by Gaara, while Itachi was left with Naruto. Those two were buying time so Zetsu could set up some traps. Gaara had never been more thankful for Shukaku than ever before, especially if you have 1,000 kunai flying at you. A woman named Suki was the only person in the Akatsuki they didn't know about, and was killed by a worn out Naruto.

Pein was a fuck load to deal with. It took nearly all of Kyuubi's tails and Gaara going full Shukaku, which he strangely had control over, to bring him down. He also mocked them, by attempting to extract Shukaku while dodging Naruto.

After his fall, Naruto and Gaara looked like they went to hell for an all expense paid vacation.

"Heh…heh, I always thought I'd die by being attacked by a rabid duck…not bleeding profusely on a cave floor, staring at sand castle." Panted Naruto as he began to feel himself slipping unconsciousness, with a pile of bloody sand in front of him. But Kyuubi knew better. The brat was dying and was dying fast.

Shukaku, though smart enough not to go on one of his insane sprees, also noticed that Gaara too was dying. Sending out a demonic chakra singnature to Kyuubi that held a message to him, he waited.

When Kyuubi received the message from the one-tailed demon almost instantly. He under stood what he wanted. It was a win-win situation. Smirking, he began flaring his chakra as high as he could.

Noticing that Kyuubi was agreeing, he pushed as much energy he could into his vessel before a blinding white light filled the cavern.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Spira: Luca

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Getting off the ship that brought them to Luca, Braska, Auron, and Jecht all took a look around. Jecht immediately took note of to the blitzball stadium and started bugging Braska if they could go as Auron just gave an exasperated sigh.

"Maybe later Jecht, and stop acting like a child! You're drawing unwanted attention!"

"Yeah? Well what about Mr. Sandman and Fox boy that just popped out of nowheresville?"

Finally taking notice of the two teenagers off to the side of the ship, Braska walked over to them and started shaking them awake; all the while Auron was asking himself _'Why didn't I notice them?'_

"Ugh, Where am I?" groggily asked 'Fox Boy' as he sat up, holding his head and taking in his surroundings. He noticed a person wearing a navy blue and dark robe with purple hair in front of him with a worried expression.

"You're in Luca. Are you alright? Who are you?"

Looking at the person, he answered, "Naruto. And where's Luca? Where's Gaara?" then he noticed the red head right next to him with his gourd pouring out sand. And he was asleep. HE WAS ASLEEP?!

"SHIT! GAARA'S ASLEEP!"

"Not any more Uzumaki. The Shukaku just kept me in my mindscape to explain a couple things. We aren't in the elemental countries anymore apparently. Kyuubi and Shukaku used up most of their chakra to keep us alive and send us here."

The three in front of them were clearly confused. What were the Elemental Countries? Jecht, being the less tactless of the group, made his question clear. "What are the elemental countries?" 

Looking over to the shirtless male with a strange tattoo that looked like a J, Naruto answered. "It's where we are from. There are five main elemental countries and a couple lesser ones."

Gaara then continued the explanation, "There are five kages, the strongest shinobi in the village, for each of the five upper countries. Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo. I am the Kazekage while Naruto was supposed to be the Rokudaime Hokage before we ended up here. The kages are Hokage, Kazekag, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and Raikage respectively."

A look of understanding dawned on both Braska and Auron's faces while Jecht's bluntness still prevailed over all. "If those are your homes, then what are you doing here?"

Turning their attention to the shirtless person, they began explaining all that had happened…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Zanarkand: Yunalesca's Chamber.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

They had finally made. Braska, Auron, Jecht, Gaara, and Naruto had all made it to Zanarkand in one piece. Gaara and the blonde had become Braska's guardians in Luca, and fought along side him until the end.

Standing in the center of the room, they were arguing about who would become the Final Aeon for Braska.

"Jecht, you can't be serious! You still have a family! Let me do it! I have no one waiting for me. If your dead, you can't even try to make it back to Tidus and your wife!" shouted Naruto at the person he had come to look at as a father.

Giving a sad smile, he looked down at the ground. "Sorry brat. I know there's no way for me to get back home. It's impossible. You guys are still young. Find yourself a girl brat. You to sandman."

Twitching at the nickname, Gaara was half tempted to kill the man in front of him.

"Let's go, Braska."

Turning to the rest of the group, Jecht and Braska each asked a request.

"Watch over my kid would ya?"

"Take care of Yuna."

That would be the last time Auron, Gaara, or Naruto would ever see the two again until they died.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Time Skip: Ten Years-Location: Luca

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was pure chaos in the blitzball stadium. People were screaming, running away from the fiends that had broken into the stadium. Even with the efforts of Summoner Yuna and her guardians, there were just too many.

"Shit! Wakka! That lizard is about to kill those guys!" shouted Lulu to the blitzball wielding Wakka from across the stands.

"I won't make it! My ball will lose too, much power on the trip!"

Then, a figure wearing a red robe with his arm in a sling a katana on his shoulder appeared to the side of the fiend. Turning it's attention to the man next to him, the red cloaked figure pulled his arm out of his sling, letting part of the robe reveal a black chest plate and sea green arm guard.

Slicing down, the fiend was cut in half as it evaporated into pyreflies.

When they didn't see blood flying, Lulu and Wakka turned their attention to the person responsible of saving the audience's lives. "Sir Auron!"

Finishing off a dog looking fiend, Tidus looked at who Wakka was talking to. "Who? Who is Sir- Hey look out!"

"_Sabaku Soso __**(Desert Funeral)**__!"_

Crushing the fiend that was sneaking up behind the person known as Auron, a bunch of sand fell to the ground. "You've lost your touch, Auron."

"And you took damn time getting here…Gaara."

Stepping out of the shadows, Gaara (He looks like the Gaara from the Shippuden) noticed multiple shadows descending from the sky. With a sigh, he pulled up the sand shield around each human (And Guado) to protect them from the coming onslaught of…

99 kunai in the shape of sparrows.

"_Suzume no Kyuujuukyuu.__** (99 Sparrows)**__"_

Cries of pain erupted from the fiends in the stadium as the kunai impaled them, turning them into pyreflies. Jumping down from the brim of the stadium, a blonde with three whisker marks on his each of his cheeks smirked as he landed.

"Always got to make an entrance Uzumaki."

Naruto, or 'Uzumaki' as Gaara called them, wore a pair of black baggy pants with a red one sleeved yukata that went down his left arm, and was tucked in. Wearing a black sash across his waist that was at an angle where it went to cover about mid part of his right thigh. Still wearing the navy blue nin sandals, he had grown his hair out to where it covered his forehead and reached down to his shoulders with nothing to hold it up.

With a smirk, he began chuckling as he threw Gaara's question back at him.

"Well, what about you? Your opening technique was to lift the body of a fiend into the air, so all fighting would stop to see what's going on, and then crushing the thing sending sand everywhere."

Slightly ticked, the Shukaku jinchuuriki decided to change the subject. "I bet I can kill more than you."

"You wanna-" Naruto was cut off as he narrowed his eyes towards the Maester's box, where Maester Seymour was summoning Anima, one of the most feared Aeons.

A black anchor dropped into a black portal in the ground as it began pulling up some sort of mummified looking beast. As it's eye began glowing, it threw back it's head as it unleashed the spell pain on the fiends in the stadium, completely wiping them out.

"People of Spira! I have shown you my power! I have shown you I am worthy of being a Maester of Yevon! I shall protect you all till my last breath!" Seymour shouted to the people as he held his hands in the air.

All the while, Naruto and Gaara both thought the same thing.

'_He reminds me of Orochimaru…'_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A/N: Oh I'm a bad, bad, person. I've started up another fic! Don't worry, I'll still update my other ones, but this one has been nagging me forever! I can't take! I had to write!


	2. Freeze! Prison on the Highroad!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or Naruto.

I had gotten two reviews within one hour of putting the first chapter of this up…THANK YOU!

School starts Monday…DAMN IT ALL!

Power Standings: 1-50 (as of Now)

Naruto (With Kyuubi): 23, 30

Gaara (With Shukaku): 23, 28

Auron: 21

Seymour (Fiend ver. 1,2,3): 21, 23, 26, 32, 41

Yuna (With Aeons): 5, 21

Tidus: 18

Wakka: 19

Lulu (With Magic): 2, 17

Kimihari: 20

Rikku: 14

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Luca: Seaside Viewing Deck

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

After the little tussle in the stadium, Yuna's gang, along with Auron, Gaara, and Naruto, had gone to the seaside deck, waiting for Yuna's decision on where to go. She had decided to go to the Mi'hen Highroad.

Tidus was brooding off to the side as he looked over the ocean. Walking over to him, Yuna and previously mentioned boy started talking before they faked laughter.

"OI! If you want to laugh, ask Gaara to tell you a joke!" yelled Nauto at the annoying scene.

(Twitch) (Twitch, Twitch) "What was that Uzumaki?"

"You heard me Sandman!"

"Fox-boy!"

"Panda-Eyed Lunatic!"

Ignoring the arguing duo, Auron walked over to Yuna, who was talking to Tidus about something unimportant, and tapped on her shoulder. Moving her gaze to the guardian of her father she asked what he wanted.

"I would like to become your guardian, along with fox-boy and Mr. Sandman."

"WHAT D'YOU CALL US?! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BECOMING GUARDIANS AGAIN?"

Confusion spread through Lulu, Yuna, Wakka, and Tidus as they all asked the same question. "Again?"

Completely ignorant of the question, Naruto jerked his thumb towards Tidus. "I don't want Blondie here to pull another Jecht. I'm pretty sure that one Shoopuf is still made at him."

"Huh?"

Chuckling at the memory, Auron told them what Naruto was talking about. "At the Moonflow, Jecht had gotten drunk. He saw a Shoopuf and thought it was fiend. He drew his blade and struck it. Then he passed out. We offered all our gil as repentance. Jecht never drank again. So do you except my invitation?"

Getting over the shock that one of her own father's guardians ((She doesn't know about Naruto and Gaara)) wanted to become hers, she slowly nodded with her eyes widened.

"Good. Then it looks like we're off to the Mi'hen Highroad. Wakka, get your ball, Kimihari, quit being silent, Tidus, stop checking out Yuna, Lulu…just do always do. Gaara, fix that crack in your gourd, and Auron, I've got nothing to say to you. Yuna, let's go!" Naruto said grinning as he began walking off.

(Twitch) (Twitch, Twitch) (Group Twitch)

"Sigh Why do I have a feeling this will feel like an agonizingly long trip?" Auron asked to no one in particular.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mi'hen Highroad

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Arriving on the start of the Mi'hen Highroad, Naruto was bouncing up and down while everyone else (Not including Auron, Gaara, Kimihari) were panting from the long trek up the mountain just to get there.

"Oi! Auron! You remember this place?! Remember when Gaara dropped his gourd off the cliff and had to climb down the whole thing, get his gourd and then climb back up?"

Smiling, Auron completed the memory. "And then he remembered he could've made a cloud of sand and fly back up!"

(Twitch) (Twitch, Twitch) "Uzumaki…Auron…"

Shrinking away from the crazy tanuki container, previously mentioned people started sweating profusely, scared of what he might do.

Sweat drops went around the group as they watched the pitiful scene. Was this really the Sir Auron that guarded Braska on his journey? This man that was currently cowering in fear from a scorned panda-wanna be?

Suddenly, Naruto jumped up in front of them. "Yosh. Let's go."

Jumping back from the blonde who was half way down the Mi'hen Highroad, they took off after him.

Gaara, after finally noticing that Naruto was half way gone and Auron ran away, got onto a sand cloud and started flying towards them.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Outside Al-Bhed Shop

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I'm telling you! We could've made it here faster if Yuna had just turned down that challenge!"

"Shut up Uzumaki! She needed the experience!"

A loud bonk was heard as the jinchuuriki in the party butted their heads together as steam blew out of their ears. Giving a group sigh, they stopped in front of an Al-Bhed shop.

"We're resting here." Auron said to the group, turning to go in.

"We can't! It's an Al-Bhed shop!" Wakka said to the red cloaked person.

"And? We are resting here. Yuna is tired from exerting herself in the summon battle, and the rest of you, not including Gaara, Naruto, and Kimihari, are not used to this, since some of you have been out of action for a while."

"Oro? We're staying at Rin's shop? Yatta!" Said Naruto as he bounced into the store.

Following the energetic blonde inside, they began resting, talking about the day's past events and where to go next. Then, a person dressed in yellow walked into the store.

Breaking off his one-sided conversation with the blue skinned Rohnso, Naruto looked towards the person in the store.

"Well, well. It's quite crowded today, isn't it?"

"Rin!"

"Hmm?"

Looking at the bouncy blonde running at him, he side stepped and let him collapse on to the floor. "Hello Naruto. How have you been these past ten years?"

"Great! Have you heard? There's a fiend that's been attacking around here. We learned about it from some Crusaders."

"Rin, sir! A fiend is attacking the Chocobo Stables!"

All eyes turned to Naruto as Wakka spoke up. "You just had to jinx it, didn't you?"

Scratching his head sheepishly, the group ran outside.

Pointing his finger at the fiend, which had jumped out of nowhere and landed on the roof, Wakka made an obvious statement.

"THAT'S AN OVER GROWN GORRILLA!"

Charging at the thing, Tidus and Kimihari, both tried knocking the thing off the roof. Jumping over the humans head, the 'over grown gorilla' landed behind them.

After about 20 minutes of constant spell casting, spear strikes, healing, ball throwing, and name calling, Auron, who hadn't been participating, walked over to the two demon containers who had been studying the fight.

"Your not going to help?"

Getting up from his seat on the grass, Naruto dusted off his sleeve and cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, I'll help. I've got a good understanding of their capabilities now. Oi, Gaara. Want me to save a piece for you?"

His answer was a fake snore from the red head. Taking that as a no, he walked over to the panting (Not including Kimihari) group as he walked past them to the slightly winded fiend.

Stopping about 5 meters in front of the gorilla, he asked it a question. "Do you mind if I use you as a test subject for a new technique of mine?"

His answer was sneeze from the great thing in front of. Taking that as a yes, Naruto matched his pinky, index, and thumb fingers together as the others were curled clamped down on the back of his hands (Like Chouji's Body expansion jutsu.).

"_Aisu Hitoya Jinchi Maruyane: Reika Meibatsu __**(Ice Prison Encampment Dome: Sub-Zero Retribution)**__!"_

Suddenly, everyone noticed the temperature go down as transparent ice rose out of the ground and trapped the fiend inside it.

"I've been working on this technique for the past seven years, and I've been dying to try and find someone to test it on. But no one was willing to die. So I really must thank you Mr. Fiend."

Breaking the seal, Naruto spreaded his arms, so that if he pushed them back together, the fingers would intertwine. Suddenly, spikes came out of the dome as the poor creature inside didn't know what was going on. Everyone watched on in interest as Naruto pushed his hands together and the spikes impaled the fiend.

Gaara had cracked open an eye when he felt the temperature decrease and watched what the blonde did. "Gruesome, but efficient."

Wakka and Tidus had turned a pale green color as Yuna and Lulu covered their mouths.

And Kimihari along with Auron…were already walking back into the shop.

Turning to Yuna, Auron spoke.

"Tomorrow, we go to mushroom rock road."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A/N: WHEEEEEEEE! Yay! I have no idea what cheering for!!!! Now I remember! I'm going to add a couple of twists to this story! Can you say battle the Maesters of Yevon?

I own Aisu Hitoya Jinchi Maruyane: Reika Meibatsu


	3. Narrow Your Eyes! Cleverness of a Fox!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FFX! Cries

Ah, going back to school. The joyous time of making new friends and meeting new teachers that will pass their knowledge onto us. It makes me barf. To me, school starting means:

1: slower Updating

2: Less time on computer

3: No more sleeping in

4: No more staying up late without your parents nagging you

5: No more FREEDOM!

These are the reasons it'll start taking me longer to update.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Start Point of Mushroom Rock Road

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

There they were. Standing at the entrance to Mushroom Rock Road. Sweating quietly, worrying about the dangers that faced them ahead.

Ah, whom I kidding, Gaara and Wakka were arguing over something, while Tidus and Naruto were sleeping standing up with snot bubble out of their noses.

"I'm telling you! Carrying a gourd around will slow you down, ya!"

"My fighting style doesn't require me to move."

Then, the rest of the group quietly arrived to see two sleeping blondes and two arguing red heads.

Turning to Lulu, Yuna asked her a question. "Why is this place called Mushroom Rock Road?"

"Parts of the road are made up by rocks that act like platforms. Those rocks were in the shape of Mushrooms. There was also said to be a giant mushroom shaped rock somewhere here too." was the Goth's reply.

Thanking her, Yuna walked over to the blonde sleeping boys, and steeling herself, she did the one thing that always wakes a dude up.

Slapping them.

"Ow!" both boys woke up and immediately clutched their faces. All the while, chibi tears fan down their faces.

"Now that the idiots have woken up, we can go." said Lulu as she walked past the two blondes.

"Mo…Lulu, that was mean!" pouted Naruto as he looked at her retreating form.

They walked along the path, encountering fiends along the way. Easily dealt with, the group continued on there way until a pack of giant flying birds flew in their way.

"Nani? What are a bunch toucans doing in our way?" asked Naruto, turning to Auron.

"Most likely, they think we're their prey."

"Ah… Oi! Gaara! Think you could cook these things?"

"Hmm…Maybe. I'd need a good fire though. Plus, those beaks could be used as spice…."

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT FOOD?!" The group shouted at the conversing duo.

"A BIT OF HELP HERE!" Tidus yelled as he swiped at a bird that just tried to pick him up in it's talons. Moving to help the pitiful blonde, Wakka threw his ball at the giant 'toucan'.

Casting Fira, Lulu set another one of the birds wings on fire, as it landed and started running around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

Auron jumped into the air, and delivered a severing slice to a thirds neck as it dissapaeted into pyreflies. Looking at how Tidus was faring, he rushed off to help the young man.

A bird frantically looked around as it saw that it's prey had disappeared in a poof of smoke. It didn't even feel the weight on it's head. Chuckling as he saw the bird look around for him, Naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed it in the eye. Giving a cry of agony, the bird fell over and turned into pyreflies.

Gaara had just crushed the poor canary in his Sabaku Soso before it even knew what had happened.

"Now that's just mean Gaara. You didn't even give it time to cluck."

"Yeah well, I don't care. Why the hell are there still 5 more birds here?"

"Cause nobody else besides me, you, Auron, Lulu, and maybe Yuna with her Aeons can kill one."

Closing his eyes, Gaara decided to do something really random.

He burped. Then, sand started coming out of his gourd.

"_Teikoku Tomurai no_ _Sunaarashi: Kyuujuukyuu __Angunahitobito no Kujo_ **(Sandstorm of the Imperial Funeral: Destruction of 99 Dark Souls)" **said the Tanuki container as he held out both his hands in front of him.

Each grain of sand lifted itself into the air as it sped towards the remaining five birds. Making shadow clones to pull everyone out of the way, Naruto summoned a frog to place a shield to ward off any ricocheting sand, scaring the shit out of the group besides Gaara and Auron.

The grains impaled the birds as pyreflies stated oozing from the wounds. Lowering his arms, Gaara went back to folding them and started continuing down the road.

Dismissing the toad, Naruto looked over the battle field. "Long name, but quick and efficient." He finished as he caught up with the sand user.

The rest of the group who didn't know their power, were in awe at the pure strength the two had.

"Better get moving, or Raccoon boy and Hot head will get to far a head."

"WE HEARD THAT!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Crusader Roadblock

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The group arrived in a clearing that was filled with questioning people wondering why they couldn't continue on their way.

Walking past most of the confused groups, the Yuna gang walked right past most of them and tried to continue on.

"Sorry, but this road is closed off for the duration of operation Mi'hen." Said a crusader who stepped in the group's way.

Clearly mad at this, Naruto picked the man up by the scruff off his uniform and threw him aside. Looking at the man, Naruto glared at him. "I'll take full responsibility for this guys, go on ahead."

"That won't be necessary."

Turning to the person who made the their presence known, Naruto narrowed his eyes as Gaara readied his gourd.

Seymour, noticing this, waved his hands as if he didn't want to fight. "I will take full responsibility for this. Please allow Yuna and her guardians passage through the blockade."

"But sir, the operation…"

Seemingly tired of the rambling, Seymour added an edge to his voice. "As I said, I will take full responsibility."

Quickly getting up, the frightened crusader granted them passage through the road.

Waling over to the Guado Maester, Yuna bowed to him. "Thank you, for the assistance."

Al he did was smile at her, but Naruto and Gaara saw a sinister intent behind that, knowing he was playing with her, using her.

"Let's go, we need to get to the next temple." Naruto said, trying to get Yuna away from that man as fast as possible.

"Hm. You're right lets go."

Naruto stayed behind a little bit longer, staring at Seymour, who returned his gaze. Tuning around sharply, Naruto slipped into a brisk pace to catch up to the group.

Seymour narrowed his eyes at the retreating blonde's back as he thought, _'I'm going to have to watch him…he might know of my intentions.'_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Operation Mi'hen Base of Operations

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The group had arrived at the end of Mushroom Rock Road as the found the operating place of operation Mi'hen. They had encountered Luzzu outside and Wakka had punched him. (It happens just like in the game, but with Gaara holding back Wakka with sand.)

"Auron, Naruto, Gaara! Where have you three been these past three years?"

"Kinoc, it's good to see you…" said Auron to the battle monk Maester.

Giving the prayer first to the Maester, Wakka asked how he knew them.

"I had met Auron in Bevelle (I think Braska started there)" and then he gave a sort of embarrassed blush, "And I met Naruto and Gaara when Naruto pulled me away to give me a –cough- anichaichaparadisebook –cough" he said, rushing through the last part.

However, Auron and Gaara instantly turned to the beaming blonde, glaring at him and then bonked him over the head.

"I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU TO STOP WRITING THAT/JIRAIYA'S BOOK!"

"Gomen! I didn't mean to! I was just so tempted!"

"THERE'S NO DIFFERENCE!"

Walking over to the cliff, Lulu looked down at what they were doing. Widening her eyes, she looked back to Maester Kinoc. "Aren't those Sinspawn?!"

Walking over to Lulu, Wakka peered over her shoulder and noticed something else. "And aren't those Al Bhed and their Machina?! What are they doing here?!"

"To fight Sin." Came another person's voice as they entered the small mountain top.

"Seymour, What are you doing here?" asked Naruto, readying himself again. He really didn't like the air around this person.

"To help fight Sin."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Wakka, cleary wanting answers of his own, stepped up next to Naruto. "Why are there Al Bhed here?"

(The rest continues like in the game, until the spawn break free.)

"Kuso, Gaara! Get your gourd ready! Here comes the spawn!" shouted Auron at Gaara, as the rest of the group turned towards the cliff, where the fellow head of the fiend poked through.

This was one big fiend.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A/N: I not completely satisfied with this chapter…oh well.

**Click the button in the lower right hand corner, you know you want to…**


	4. Brace Yourself! A New Threat Approaches

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FFX

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FFX

Not much to say…

But People on deviantart. If you want to, you can use your fabulous art skills to make an art piece of my fic, your mighty welcome. Just give the credit for WHERE you got the drawing idea to me, send me the link, and then I'll put it on an update, or in my profile, giving credit for the drawing to you.

**&**

Silence went through the gang as they looked at the giant yellow fiend. Suddenly, Naruto shouted in aggravation, "Why the hell is everything I fight bigger than me?!"

"'Cause you're just short."

"Shut up!"

"Well…Gaara has a point. 

"I thought you were on my side Auron!"

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!"

Snapping their heads at the fiend, Auron, Naruto, and Gaara saw that the others were already fighting. Shaking his head, Auron rushed to help.

"So…what do we do?"

"Do what we've always done my friend……read Icha Icha Paradise." Said Naruto as he pulled out the book Jiraiya gave him before he left to fight Pein…

Icha Icha Blackmail: Uncut Edition

Staring at the book, which was emitting a heavenly glow, Gaara looked over the blonde's shoulder as he read.

**&**

Tidus was thrown back as he collided with the fiend's right claw. Wakka was attacking from long distance, but was getting more tired by the second. Yuna and Lulu were magically exhausted and Auron was hacking away at the fiend's left arm.

Struggling to stand up, he prepared to use is overdrive, Spiral Slice, when Naruto, who left Icha to Gaara, appeared next to him.

"You guys take way too long…just like Jecht…" said Naruto as he grabbed onto the teenager's wrist.

Appearing about 20 feet above the fiend, Naruto and Tidus started falling.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

Using a minor Fuuton jutsu to lift them a little higher in the air, Naruto threw, yes threw, Tidus at the head of the fiend. "Prepare to stab the damn thing blondie!" shouted Naruto at Tidus, who was now staring wide-eyed at the fast approaching fiend. Pointing the Brotherhood down, he impaled the giant fiend in the head.

"Fira!" called out Lulu as she focused it in the opened, screaming mouth. When Tidus pulled the Brotherhood out of it's head, pyreflies started scattering everywhere as the fiend erupted in a blaze of the thoughts and memories.

Standing up dramatically, the group looked towards the shore to see minor sinspawn fighting Crusaders and Al Bhed alike, when the thing they all feared came out of the water.

Sin.

"Fire! Release the catapults! Al Bhed! So, you gonna fire your cannons now, or what?" yelled out a random crusader

Boulders started flying towards the giant, as a purple barrier appeared around, just when the cannon the Al Bhed were charging, fired.

The group, excluding Gaara, Auron, Naruto and Kimihari, all watched with hopeful eyes as they looked on at the cannon that impacted with the barrier.

Then, there was a bright light and explosions and screams were heard as people called for help. Sin was sinking back into the ocean as the fiends were dissipated into pyreflies, and the bodies of people lay defeated, some intact, some not.

A roar from a zombified fiend was quickly silenced as Naruto thrusted a Rasengan into it.

The group walked down the hill as they noticed Tidus running towards the shore screaming, "GET BACK HERE YOU CUNT LICKING BITCH!"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto said, "I'll get him…"

(After pulling Tidus out of the water and dragging him away from the group)

Naruto grabbed a fistful of Tidus' shirt as he lifted the smaller male off the ground.

"Don't you get it yet?! That thing is Jecht! A Jecht that wants to die! Why are you wondering why he did this?! He wants you to hate him, Tidus, he wants you to end his suffering!" whispered Naruto in his ear, "And believe me, if you won't do it, Auron. Gaara, and I will cast away our emotions and save a friend from this. We will kill him, for his own sake."

"Naruto? Tidus? Is everything all right?" came the hesitant voice of Yuna as she walked over to them. Setting Tidus on the ground, Naruto walked back to the staring group as Tidus looked down at the ground in deep thought.

'_Is Naruto right? Does dad really want me to hate him, just to end his suffering?'_

"Tidus, is everything alright?" asked the summoner kneeling next to him with her hand on his shoulder with a slight blush.

Looking up out of his musings, Tidus blushed slightly at their proximity.

"Let's go, I'd like to get to the next temple as soon as possible." Called Auron, breaking them out of their stupor. Running to catch up with the group, Tidus was held back by Kimihari, who told him something about Yuna that she would try her hardest to make people smile, so smile for her.

Walking down the path, hey came across some crusaders pursuing Sin, and learned how  
their total number of arms had been nearly reduced to nothing. And then they finally arrived at the temple, which was encased in rock, before the rocks were blown off, and lifted into the air by lightning.

And then Yuna passed out.

"Yuna!" shouted Tidus as he ran to catch her, but stopped when Naruto appeared out of nowhere, can picked her up bridal style.

Gaara walked over to a nearby, small, inn that was conveniently placed close to the temple. "She is tired from today's events, as we all are. She must have been pushing herself just to come this far." He said in his monotone voice, stepping to the side and creating two sand beds and roof for himself, he knew there would be no way there was enough room for he and Naruto. "We'll stay out here and keep watch for the braver fiends that dare come near a temple."

Nodding their heads, the group took a well deserved rest.

**&**

Temple  
**&**

-YYYYYAAAAAWWWWWWNNNNNN- (I actually yawned when I typed that…) went Naruto as the group went into the temple. Yuna had overslept, and had a bad case of bed head, and Naruto, they had to carry over to the lake and dunk his head underwater, just to get him out of the deepest layer of sleep into the SECOND deepest…then Gaara just bitched slapped him awake.

Now, they were standing infront of the door to the cloister of trials as Naruto just smirked. Oh, he hadn't done what he was about to do in a long time…

"Let us proceed…" came the mysterious voice of Auron as he stepped into the trial.

Once the entire group was inside, and the entrance was sealed, Auron nodded to Naruto, who nodded in return.

Placing his hand on Yuna's shoulder, the two disappeared in a swirl of leaves…

"The hell?! Where did they go?!" shouted Wakka as he frantically looked around.

Turning to the panicking red head, Auron explained, "Gaara and Naruto are able to teleport somewhere, anywhere, once they've seen it in real life. Since Naruto traveled with Braska and went to the temples with other summoners, he knows the geography of the majority of the world, and thus he can teleport nearly anywhere…he and Yuna are currently outside of the room of the Aeon."

Slack jaws and fish eyes were the facial expressions of Wakka, Lulu, Tidus, and Kimihari. How in hell was it possible for someone to do that?!

"Anyways, let us complete this trial…again, Auron." Gaara said as he picked an orb…

**&**

When the rest of the group arrived at the entrance to the prayer room, they saw Naruto leaning against the wall, with one foot against it with his eyes closed, clearly waiting for Yuna to finish.

Taking positions in the room, they all began waiting…

When Wakka asked, "Oi, Gaara! How did not get any sleep , ya?"

Here, Naruto began trying to smother a laugh while Gaara got a tick above his eye while Auron started sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Getting rid of his laugh for the time being, Naruto explained…the rather funny story.

"Back when Gaara and I were kids, he had a demon sealed inside of him by the name of Shukaku, who eat away at his personality if he ever went to sleep, so Gaara forced himself awake 10 years straight, just to make sure that wouldn't happen. Then, Shukaku got removed, and we later ended up here. Then the insomnia began coming back…in a very funny way." Said Naruto as he grinned, while Gaara was shooting him a death glare promising pain if he continued, needles to say, Naruto went on. "When we started traveling with Braska, whenever the beds weren't separate, well…Auron somehow always managed to trap Gaara between his arms like a giant panda teddy bear….I called it…

PANDA GROPING! CHAA."

The group suddenly noticed Gaara wringing Naruto's neck back and forth as a tick was twitching above his eyebrow.

Suddenly, the door to the room of the summon opened as Yuna stumbled out, to be caught by Kimihari as he helped her stand.

"Well, well, look at this group, quite the number of Guardians, wouldn't you say, Barthello?" said Dona, a rival summoner as she stepped into the room. "I do believe Braska had only four, though Lord Jecht died honorably, the two others, not counting Lord Auron, died against some lowly fiends. I myself only have need for one guardian."

Lifting her head, Yuna glared at Dona, "I have this many, because I trust them with my life."

Then, Dona noticed a presence behind her, "And I would appreciate if you didn't insult me or Naruto." Came the monotone voice of Gaara as he left the room, the rest of the group following behind him.

All Dona did was stare wide eyed at he retreating backs of the group.

**&**

A/N: Well, this took longer than expected, but I was picking out parts from the next two chapters and putting them into this. Well, I hope this satisfies you guys!


	5. Quick Decisions! A Fox With Cold Eyes!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or Naruto.

…I'm back guys.

**Ixion**

**Moonflow**

**Ixion**

The group walked on, arriving at the crossing location of the moonflow, Shoopuf, passengers, and hustlers all there.

Turning around to face the group, Naruto beamed. "Welcome to my favorite place in Spira! The Moonflow! Best place to get a beer in all of Spira!" Naruto said, before Gaara bonked him on the head with a sand fist, glaring at him.

"You aren't getting drunk this time Naruto. We don't want YOU pulling a Jecht." He said, before walking onwards.

"Yeah, yeah…just watch blondie over there. Who knows," Naruto said, catching up to Gaara. "He may have inherited his father's drinking habits…"

"Hey!"

Ignoring the banter, the group bought and sold equipment, Naruto declining any weapon as did Gaara as everyone else upgraded, and they then go on the Shoopuf, Auron noticing something before they got on.

"Gaara, Naruto! Isn't this the same Shoopuf that Jecht injured?" he questioned, looking at the scar Jecht had given the beast.

"Yeah! It is! Why is it still working?" asked Naruto, scratching his head.

Twitching, Gaara said, annoyed at the two for taking up time, "Does it really matter? Let's go, you two are holding us up…"

The two took one last look at the scar, before climbing aboard the Shoopuf.

The group was sitting quietly, waiting for the trip across the Moonflow to end, until Wakka nudged Tidus and said, "Look."

And so looked the over accessory wielder did, seeing a sunk city.

"A machina city, over a thousand years old." Said the bulky blitzball player. "Built it on top a water, on bridges."

"But the city became too heavy for the bridges to bear, and thus collapsed under the weight of it." Lulu said, looking over her shoulder at the sunk, eerie, city.

"A good lesson! You know what I mean, ya?" Wakka said, talking to Tidus.

"Lesson?"

"Yeah, I mean," he motioned towards the city. "Why build a city on top of water?"

Here, Gaara spoke. "It would have been convenient, as water is a very big need for humans. Without it, we perish."

Then, Naruto spoke. "Gaara know this best. He grew up in a desert, where water was scarce. He knows its true value."

But Wakka shook his head. "But that's not the reason. They did it just because they could. They wanted to prove they could control nature."

"And what makes you so sure of that?" said Naruto.

Wakka, for some reason, became shocked. "You don't know, even being the guardian of a High Summoner? Yevon has taught us that those with power seek to use it. And if you don't stop them, they get out of hand! So…the water stopped them."

They talked about machina a bit more, what was good and bad machina, and some other stuff until the Shoopuf began rocking, and the driver said something the group couldn't hear.

Yuna stood.

Auron told her to sit.

People looked in the water to find what the cause of the shaking was.

A muffled yell was heard.

Yuna was gone, a splash following.

Tidus and Wakka wasted no time, jumping into the Moonflow right after the Al Bhed that had grabbed her. Naruto however, stayed on the Shoopuf.

Auron saw this, and snapped at him. "Naruto! Why aren't you helping?!"

Naruto stared emotionlessly down at the water, where the ripples in it were finally beginning to calm. "…I'll help if they need it."

Gaara watched Naruto out of the corner of his eyes."

When the two boys and Yuna hadn't returned, the group began to get nervous.

"They haven't resurfaced yet…" said Lulu, worry in her voice.

"Uzumaki…" Gaara said, moving to stand by him.

"Yeah…I'll help. You just be sure to grab them. I can't hold that technique for long." He said, before jumping high into the air, earning gasps from a couple of the people aboard the Shoopuf.

The blonde man saw the water fast approaching, then did the futon jutsu he used while helping the group during operation Mi'hen to give him so extra time, throwing himself farther back into the air.

Then, he prepared a perfect Rasengan in his hand, before thrusting it down on the Moonflow beneath him, sending the water flying into the air, while it was being accumulated into a ball above him. No doubt a trick done by chakra.

When the Moonflow was a giant water orb floating above him, Naruto canceled his Rasengan, the same time the water glob began to collapse, sending the great water back into its rightful place.

Then, Naruto shot his hand up, and wind blew true and hard out of it, coming at a deadlock with gravity, holding the water in place.

"PANDA MAN! HURRY THE FUCK UP!" he shouted, sweat forming quickly on his brow while he tried to maintain the technique, his arm burning for him to stop.

Gaara's black rimmed eyes quickly scanned the barren land, looking for the two blitzball players and Yuna, before he saw them…

Well, Yuna was inside something that might've been related to an eight ball, but Gaara didn't really notice at the time.

Sending out his tendrils of sand, he picked them up, before throwing the two confused teens, and robot into the air, where Naruto' wind technique hurled them rather up into the sky, before Gaara pulled Naruto out from under the water, Right before it would've crushed him.

Placing him on the Shoopuf, the sand acted quickly again, grabbing the two teens, penetrating the glass window shield that Yuna was behind, and grabbing her, pulling the three onto the Shoopuf, letting the machina fall into the water, creating a rather big splash.

Everyone aboard the Shoopuf was silent, even the animal itself was looking over its shoulder at the passengers, before the silence was broken by Wakka.

"…can we do that again?"

**Ixion**

A/N:…Happy to see me?


	6. Update Notice It's coming soon

Hey, all

Hey, all.

Just thought I'd let you guys know I messed around with chapter four, so….

Yeah. Might want to reread that.

Have any questions, just ask.

I'm going to try to get this updated sometime within the next week, if I can, but with school starting up again, and then I have to deal with family (My mom and I aren't on the greatest of terms right now), and with a the temptation of Shadow Hearts II and FFXII, it'll be hard.

BUT I WILL PERSEVERE!

Whatever, anyways, that's all.

-Zig.


End file.
